


Let's be PK Friends for now

by kitto_katt0



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Fluff, My first fic please be kind, Other, Why Did I Write This?, you think youre funny little boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitto_katt0/pseuds/kitto_katt0
Summary: How did you get here? That doesn't matter. What DOES matter is finding out how to get back......but someone's distracting you.
Relationships: Lucas (Mother 3)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Let's be PK Friends for now

**Author's Note:**

> dont ask why i wrote this (tako i know its u reading this) (unless you aren;t, thats cool too)

The last thing you remember was falling asleep. Now where were you? The name of this particular place was right on the tip of your memory. Almost as if you'd been here before, in another time. Reincarnation definitely wasn't the answer; looking down, you were still your old self. No matter where you happened to be, you didn't want people to be confused about a new face here. Only one thing mattered to you- hide. But there was a problem. The only cover available was buildings- and although you were impressed with how modern they looked- the lack of trees made this harder.

_Just avoid eye contact and it'll all be okay..._ you convinced yourself. Maybe there was something you could hide in farther north? You were facing that way, so it only made sense. Speed-walking, you kept to the side of the road, hoping, _praying_ that nobody gave you even the slightest glance. Up ahead were some trees. You could collect yourself there and continue on. 

There just happened to be a cliff behind the trees. The perfect cover for your front AND back sides! How convenient! Except... there also just happened to be someone else over here. You couldn't get a good look at him, other than the colors red and yellow. Huh. You could've sworn you'd seen that exact combination of colors before, but where? Were you shaking, or was that just your imagination? Either way, it was just out of fear of being seen.

...Right?

* * *

How long had it been? Time seemed to slow after you saw that boy, but you had calmed yourself since then. If he lived down here, that would be a problem. Was there anywhere in this place you could sneak around without being seen by anyone? Apparently not, as what you assumed to be his house was _right in front of you._ At least nobody had spoken up about the new person in the trees. Unless they had and you just didn't hear. When was it, the middle of the day? After coming here, you lost all concept of time and could only go off of how light it was. The sky was cloudless and a nice, bright blue. It told you nothing.

Your thoughts began to wander. When did you last eat? Had anyone seen you? If someone did, who was it? Surely not _him._ What was this place called? It began with a T, right? How would you know that if you'd never been here? Asking people wouldn't help, that would raise suspicion, and really that's the last thing you wanted to happen. You could ask- no. No asking random people where you were. You'd sound weird. Especially not... you know. Why couldn't you stop thinking about him? After all, he was the only sign of life you'd seen. Hmm... maybe sleeping this off wouldn't be too bad. There was nothing else to do, anyway. Closing your eyes, you slept- uncomfortably between some trees and a cliff -but it was still sleep.

* * *

"Hey, how long are you going to stay there?" A voice woke you up. It had a certain tone to it, like you've heard it before. Surely you haven't- you've never been here!

The sky was still light, but obviously past noon. Who woke you up, though? Looking up, you saw-

Oh.

_Oh no._

Exactly who you didn't want to see, but this time you got the full picture. Taking it all in, this time you noticed his striped shirt, how his hair fluffed up into a point, and most of all his face. It was all too, too familiar. But WHERE? Where had you seen such perf- 

"Are you going to sleep here all day?" You hadn't realized he'd been talking to you. "There's better places to do that, you know. Like the grass!"

You liked his thinking. "Oh, really?"

"Yep! I do it all the time. You know, I haven't seen you around before. Why are you hiding? Do you have any connections with... _them?"_

Who was he referring to? But now you had to tell him. "Oh, um... I'm not from around here. To tell you the truth, I have no idea how or why I came here," you told him, standing up. 

"I could show you around." He was acting awfully friendly. Somehow, you felt he'd be shyer than this...

"Please! I mean- that would be great, thanks," you said in response. Why had you been so quick to accept? You didn't even know his name! But... you kind of wanted to...

He gave a faint smile and gestured for you to leave the uncomfortable place you'd slept. "Even though you'll probably be gone by tomorrow, I might as well introduce myself. My name's Lucas," the boy told you.

_What a nice name,_ you thought. _I could say it all day and never get tired of it!_ "Um, I'm (y/n)." Would he like it as much as you liked his?

"So, (y/n), is it?" Lucas thought aloud. "Nice. Let's get going now- I don't have all day!" You followed him back up the street you came.

No. Your heart wasn't beating a bit faster than usual. You're fine. You're completely fine.

_What is wrong with_ _me?_

* * *

After your little tour around the town (which you had learned was called Tazmily, another name that seemed all too familiar), the sun was setting. Surely a little tour can't take that long? You were now sitting over a cliff, facing the sea, which apparently was a thing Lucas liked to do every now and again. It was easy to see why- the sight really was beautiful, with the orange sky reflecting off the water. As long as you didn't fall in, of course. The grass was soft. Perfect for taking a nap on.

_Oh great, now I'm thinking like him too!_

Aside from the feelings you didn't know you had, the whole sitting-over-a-cliff-and-looking-out-at-the-sea thing was just perfect. If this was a dream, you didn't want to wake up. A thought came into you head. It wasn't a thought, though- more like someone was talking, but only to you and in your head. He was psychic, right? (How did you know that?)

_Um, (y/n), aren't you getting a little... close?_ he thought to you. Without realizing, you had been slowly scooting yourself closer and closer to Lucas until you two were practically touching. Embarrassed, you quickly backed away.

Some time passed. Something fell onto your lap. Lucas had fallen asleep! What now? You couldn't move him too much; he'd reawaken.

Slowly, you tried to pick him up. He was surprisingly light. Carrying him back to the house, you opened the door and made your way over to the bed. Setting him down, you saw that he rearranged himself to be under the blankets almost as soon as he went on there. _You have to admit, he_ is _kind of cute like that..._

Although you were feeling tired yourself, there was no way you were getting in bed with him. That would be weird. If this _was_ all but a dream, you'd wake up in your own. Something about Lucas made you want to k-

_No._ You weren't ready for those kinds of feelings yet. Even if you were, you'd deny it until you died. After all, you two were only supposed to be on opposite sides of the same screen, right?

_Then why do I feel this way about... him?_

Figuring you wouldn't see him for a long time, you took out some paper and wrote him a little note.

_Lucas,_

_Thank you for showing me around your town- Tazmily, was it called? I appreciate it. I admit, I've been starting to feel a little closer to you, but it's nothing you should be worrying about yet. Let's be PK Friends for now, okay?_

_-(y/n)_

Leaving the note next to his bed, you backed out of the house and ran towards the trees. It was dark. Eyes closing, you drifted into sleep, hoping deep down that next night you'd come here again...


End file.
